Snowy Holly II: Shiver
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: The second part of the Snowy Holly series. As we enter Snowy Holly's second year, new mysteries are brought to life, like a diary that Snowy Holly doesn't want to leave behind...
1. Chapter 1

**LunarCatNinja: Oh, thank you!**

**Cissa-Lycoris-Black: Thank you very much!**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: Yep! Yep! I always love reading your reviews, you know.**

**Silvermane1: It's up!**

**arthurhawking11: Yeah... but I didn't... And I've already got a spot for your OC!**

* * *

**So, I'm baaack! I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Review please!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Snowy Holly II: Shiver

_**They live behind the sunshine**_

_**separated from us, infinitely far **_

_**they must cling to the stars (very tightly)**_

_**so they don't fall from the sky**_

_**Only once the clouds have gone to sleep**_

_**can you see us in the sky**_

_**we are afraid and alone**_

_**God knows I don't want to be an angel**_

_**-Engel (Rammstein)**_

Chapter 1: Moonglade

White wisps of hair blow in front of his face as he looks down upon the village below them. Another dementor with dual colored eyes stands beside him with a book in his hands and a depressed look on his face. ₰Snowy Holly, he whispers, catching the attention of the other.₰

₰Yes, Sloth of the Shades?₰

₰Why are you so silent? Why do you stand there with that expression?₰

₰I am lonely.₰

₰Lonely?₰

₰Yeah. I miss my new human friends.₰

Shades rolls his eyes before burying his face back into the book with a 'whatever.'

₰Do you wish to come as well?₰

₰No. I have no desire to bare myself to your friends just yet. ₰

You will though, right? ₰

₰Yes, I will when I go to school with you. Now follow the SSL: which means...₰

₰Sit down, shut up, and let me read. ₰

₰Very good! ₰ Shades praises.

Snowy Holly smiles and sits down beside the other. His right hand fiddles with his Shikra, running over the imperfections within its stitching. A long winding serpent in the inside of the fabric over his heart depicts it as a cloak belonging to a bound dementor. A dementor bound to a wizard of the serpent tongue. 'Where did you get my cloak from Devourer of Suns?'

The soft starlight floats down from the heavens as Snowy Holly, Cat and Bit mosie on through the tall fields and to the Burrow, the Weasley family's house. They have their Shikra on fully: moving much faster and speaking in their native tongue. ₰Sing, Snowy Holly! Sing our people's song! ₰

₰No! Not unless one of you wishes to sleep or one of you needs to call to our brethren for a summons. ₰

₰You will have to one day, ₰ Bit says, moving a bony hand to his shoulder. ₰It is your duty as Devourer of Suns' heir. You must lead us one day! ₰

₰Don't remind me. ₰

The other two chuckle as they glide to the front door and pull their hoods back. Snowy Holly storms past them and knocks on the door with his right as his left pulls out a Tessra, a dementor kit's plaything for the youngest Weasley, Ginny. The door swings open via the Weasley matriarch who smiles brightly at the three dementors. "Hello."

"Hi," Bit whispers after switching on his translator. "I'm Rabbit that Burrows in Snow. Fred, George and Ron invited us."

"Oh, they did tell me you were coming. Come inside. I was just about to fix supper. Would you like anything?"

"No, we're fine," Cat answers as politely as she can.

"Alright then."

As the trio walks inside of the strange looking house, Snowy Holly looks around, becoming entranced by the simplistic beauty of it. "Your home is very beautiful, Mrs. Weasley."

The witch blinks at the kit, not expecting something like that to come from his mouth. "Thank you-"

"Snowy Holly!" The youngest turns his head to see the twins barreling down the staircase with Ron and Ginny in tow.

"Hello." He holds out the Tessra: a cloaked doll that turns cold when touched by magic and changes its appearance based on who holds it. "Ginny, this is for you."

The eleven year old girl reaches out with tentative hands and takes it. Her eyes widen as it grows cold in her hands and grows vibrant red hair. "It's pretty," she says. "Thank you!" She hugs Snowy Holly tightly, much to the kit's surprise.

"You're welcome." He pulls her even closer and whispers in her ear, "take good care of it, and it will take good care of you."

Somewhere in the outskirts of London, Voldemort sits in his new body, exactly as he had looked prior to becoming a snake face. In his hands rests a Tessra, one given to him by Devourer of Suns upon the kits twelfth birthday because he knew no child that he could give it to. As he stares down at it, a smile creeps up on his face. "I wonder what you are doing now, little dementor, Snowy Holly."

_**In the cold night blooms a flower, the flower of the snow. Silvery-white petals raise to the sky. Heaven accepts them into its clouded arms. Silvery-white petals droop to the ground. Fading sunlight falls away as the winter disappears. Heaven will leave me behind**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LunarCatNinja: Oh thanks so much!**

**Tsyilna Llyria: I don't know... And thanks.**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: Gracias!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Hai! He's supposed to take over when Devourer steps down as the leader.**

**ultima-owner: uh huh!**

* * *

**This is just pieces of time up until the first attack.**

**Review please!**

**Love, Keta.**

**Edit AN:/ Thank you cagna for telling me. I was not told before you.**

* * *

Chapter 2: In the Dawn the Crane and Turtle Slipped

**_Calm - the wind is silent _**

**_(Calm) has fallen like a white seagull to the bottom_**

**_ Calm - our ship is forgotten _**

**_Alone, in the world held down by a dream_**

**_-Schtiel (Rammstein)_**

The train pulls up to the school in a barrage of loud noises, mainly the squeal of the brakes and the excited cries of the students. The dementor kits, two more than the last time (Sloth of the Shades and Grace of the Fallen), split apart as the two new kits have to be sorted with the first years despite the fact that Shades is to be sorted into second year with Snowy Holly.

As the two kits raised by Willow of the Dying Sun walk into the noisy Great Hall, Shades immediately begins studying the teachers, trying to note who would be a great teacher and who's classes would be better off forgotten. He immediately takes notice of a freakishly perfect smiling man who makes him rather annoyed. 'I hope I don't have him as a teacher.' He's brought out of his thoughts when the elderly witch, Snowy Holly called McGonagall calls Fallen's name.

He watches with a smile on his face as his pseudo brother walks up to the hat with short, quick strides. It takes barely a minute for the hat to come to its decision. **"Ravenclaw!"**

After another group of students, it becomes his turn. "Sloth of the Shades!"

At the Hufflepuff table, Snowy Holly watches his best friend sit down on that stool with his normal bored expression despite the fact that the once-Harry-Potter knows that he's excited and curious. **"Ravenclaw!"**

The next day at breakfast, Snowy Holly decides to go sit with Shades and Fallen. The others follow shortly after coming into the Hall, having only bright smiles to offer their friends when they don't come to their tables. Eventually they take the hint and join the small group at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione takes a quick liking to Shades. She often follows him into the library to read together and engages him in intellectual conversations. He in turn for the company he tells her the fairytales told to the dementor children. Her favorite is Byaikamo Lyraien (Sorrow Thief).

Fallen becomes friends with Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw from his year who calls him beautiful and offers her emotions to him. Her pure soul draws the others to her as a child who become a dementor just like Snowy Holly was turned. "I would not mind," she admits.

"It's a lonely life," Cat says.

"None of you are lonely."

"I suppose that is true," Fallen whispers.

"It does not have to be now," Luna says. "I just wanted to say that I wouldn't mind becoming part of your family." Within a few conversations, she has been marked down as a future kit.

Ginny Weasley attempts to befriend Fallen only to have the kit give her a terrified look and run away, muttering about blackness inside of her. As tears begin to pour down her young cheeks, she dives into the little black diary that was slipped into her cauldron, unaware that it's black presence was what terrified Fallen.

Snowy Holly resumes his walks with Aurora. The African descended witch is gifted with the second verse of Snowy Holly's song, promising that he is getting closer to speaking his true language for all to hear. **_How can the cold trap us all? Why can't we be set free? Why can't the sunlight help us bloom? Why must we the winter flowers always die?_**

Once a week, letters from Voldemort are sent to Snowy Holly, as the man just wants someone to talk to.

Professor Lockhart calls Snowy Holly by the name Harry Potter in a mistake that he'll never forget. The staff finds the man hung from a series of intricate ropes like a snowflake with no memory of what happened and when they're asked, they just say that they do not take kindly to being called something they're not.

During a particularly boring Potions class where the Dementors practically just sit around and prepare ingredients, Fallen suggests that they play Rock Paper Scissors. Obviously, Snape is not amused and gives them all detention for not helping their partners. The Headache Reliever they're brewing in class freezes over when his declaration pisses Shades off.

The kits are outside in the forbidden forest when it happens, when Mrs. Norris is found by Filch, therefor are not blamed. However by the time they have found out about it the next morning, rumors have spread, and naturally, the dementors have become the antagonists in them. No one who doesn't know them believes that they had nothing to do with it when no one knew where they were…


	3. Chapter 3

**LunarCatNinja: Yeah, and this chapter will make that more interesting. And Lockhart will get tormented again.**

**Tsyilna Llyria: Thanks, love!**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: He told the others. I chose a snowflake because I like snow! And I have a poem I started writing, if i leave it at the end of the next chapter, will you read it and tell me if it's any good?**

**cagna: once again, thanks.**

**ultima-owner: Yep!**

**Serenity I. Noir: Thanks! I love Rammstein so much! And I'm glad that you found it. There will be more two chapters from now up until the last in the series.**

* * *

**Review please!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Rainbows of Black and White

**_Some lead, some follow _**

**_Evil face, good game_**

**_ Devouring and being devoured _**

**_We take little and give a lot_**

**_-Rammlied (Rammstein)_**

_Running. Crying. Falling. A shouted curse meets his ear. He gets back up. Running. Running. He slams into something. A black cloaked creature looks down at him. A scream wells up in his throat. He turns away. Falling. Pain. Crying. Falling. Blood. Dying…_

Snowy Holly jolts up from his dream, breathing heavily and bites into his pillow to keep from crying out. A shiver runs rampant down his spine and tears run in thick streams. 'Why now?' he thinks. 'Why must it come back now?' He glances over at the still bodies of his roommates and wishes that he could tell someone what had happened. 'Not even Shades must know. No one can ever hear of that night…' He cries harder and his nails slice into the fabric. 'Only I must know…'

* * *

As Snowy Holly slinks into his first class, completely bypassing the Great Hall and therefore breakfast. He curls up behind the table in charms with his head buried and canine teeth latched into his arm. "Snowy Holly!" Draco's voice rouses the kit from his stillness, and he looks up. "What the hell happened?"

Red lines travel across his face and down his neck, made by his nails on his skin during the beginning of the nightmare. Remnants of blood cling to his hair and nails, making him look feral. "Bad dream…" he whispers and lays his head back down.

"What happened in it?"

"Badness… the bad thing… the bad people…"

"What bad thing? What bad people?"

"I'd like to forget about it. If I forget about it, it'll go away. Devourer made them go away…" Snowy Holly lets out a dark chuckle. "Now they're gone, and they can never hurt me again." He doesn't seem to realize that Draco's still beside him as he loses himself in his dark happiness. "Never again…"

"Snowy Holly?"

The blonde's voice once again brings him back into the present. "Huh?" Snowy Holly sounds so clueless as to what he has said.

"Never mind." Draco sits beside him with a mental note to ask the other dementors what he was talking about.

"Okay."

* * *

Ginny smiles at Bit who offers a smile back despite the blackness that rises off of her. "Have you seen Snowy Holly?" she asks, clutching the diary tighter when he sends it a fearful glance.

"No…" he admits. "But I was under the impression that he went to his classes. Did he skip out on them?"

"No. I just wanted to talk to him." She walks away with a slight frown. 'Why are they all looking at me like that? Is it because of the diary? Should I ditch it?' As she walks by an open window, she comes to a decision and tosses it out.

* * *

Snowy Holly walks out into the courtyard after a day of avoiding everyone, his Shikra pulled up as close as he can get it, once again wishing for the comfort of his Tessra, the one that belonged once-upon-a-time to Devourer's adoptive brother that no one would tell him about. It was by chance that he even learned that Devourer had a sibling, when Butterfly of Mist had let the little fact slip upon seeing him for the first time. "You look just like him," she said. "My adopted son. I hope you become just as good as he was."

Snowy Holly sighs and looks up at the moon with a soft smile as the moonlight gently illuminates the already healing scratches. A leaf drifts down lazily to him and he reaches out a hand to catch it, only to have a book land on his outstretched hand, smashing the leaf. He brings it to him, eyes widening as he sees the name. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort.' A smile pulls the corners of his mouth up. 'I'll take good care of this until I can return it.'

The blackness inside hums softly and presses its magic against the kindness that envelopes it, uncertain of what is causing it to be happy but unwilling to give it up.


	4. Chapter 4

**LunarCatNinja: I'll count it as fluff.**

**Tsyilna Llyria: He will eat a pancake... Thanks.**

**Reaper7: I think everyone's getting confused.**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: Thanks so much! I hope it will live up to your expectations.**

**Dark Neko 4000: Very soon.**

* * *

**Review please!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hapless Starshine

**_We were nameless_**

**_ We have a name_**

**_ We were wordless_**

**_ The words came_**

**_ Still we are_**

**_ a little songless_**

**_ Yet we're not toneless_**

**_ You do hear it_**

**_ We aren't flawless_**

**_ Just a bit anchorless_**

**_ You will become soundless_**

**_ You'll never get rid of us_**

**_-Los (Rammstein)_**

_'Keep running! Don't stop! If he catches you…' The ground passes by in thick strides. Falling again. 'Get back up!' Scrambling for safety. A hand wraps around his arm and yanks back, dislocating his shoulder. "Stupid boy! Get your ass back inside your cupboard, and don't you dare come out!" He's drug back to the house and thrown inside. He tries to scramble to the safety of his 'home', instead hitting the ground when a book meets his back. He whimpers, looking into hateful eyes. "Everything is your bloody fault freak. You better hope you make it out when I hunt you soon, or I'll kill you." And then the knife is picked up._

Snowy Holly wakes up with wide eyes and tears running down from his eyes. He's curled around the little diary in the Forbidden Forest, sobbing his heart out. "I thought they were gone… I thought I'd be over them… I was wrong… so wrong."

The blackness inside reaches out, feeling that sorrow instead of the kindness it had been feeling beforehand. When Snowy Holly feels it, an urge to open the diary overcomes him. As he peers down at those pages and the writing starts, the agony starts to melt away. _Don't cry. Someone like you shouldn't cry. You're much too sweet for that._

'The way it speaks…' "Tom?"

_Yes, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Snowy Holly smiles. "We've already met. Here in the real world."

_We have? I don't remember meeting you before._

"I've met the real you. You're a piece of his soul, aren't you?"

_Oh, so you've met the me that is most complete… I am the first piece of his soul that was split off._

"Why would he do that?"

_To protect something precious…_

"What?"

_Can't tell you. I don't remember…_

"That's okay… I'll return you to him when I can."

_Thank you… Snowy Holly._

The kit blinks and then smiles. "You're welcome, Tom."

* * *

Shades sighs and looks up at the assembled children who have grown close to his friend. "I can't tell you what happened to Snowy Holly."

"Why not?!" Hermione cries, worry painted on her face.

"Because, I don't know!" he cries. "It's been kept a secret from everyone! Don't you think that I want to know what happened too?!" The human children's faces fall. "Whatever it was, he was very young when it happened."

"How do you know?" Draco asks.

"I met him when he was six, when I was human. He had been a dementor for over a year by then."

* * *

Snowy Holly slinks back into the castle at dawn with Tom tucked into his Shikra and a smile on his face from the waves of happiness flowing off of the diary. "Do you think I'll make it to my dorm without anyone noticing that I've been gone?"

He sends a wave of energy that seems to say 'you better help, moron.'

"Hey! You don't have to be so condescending!"

'Too late.'

"Tom Marvolo!"

'Snowy Holly!'

₰Snowy Holly, get your ass up to bed!₰

The blue and green eyed boy jerks his head up to see furious red and teal-blue eyes looking down at him. ₰Sloth of the Shades! I didn't see you there!₰

A growl travels in the gentle breeze. ₰Where have you been?₰

₰The forbidden forest.₰

₰Why?! You know that we cannot afford to have one of us caught out there right now!₰ Ice forms underneath his feet as he screams at the kit.

₰I know!₰ Snowy Holly looks down at the diary with a little bit of terror. ₰I just needed to get away…₰

₰The nightmares.₰

₰Yes… I just can't take them.₰

Shades sighs and glides down to Snowy Holly. "You need to go to bed." The younger dementor nods before beginning to climb up the staircase.

"Shades?" He turns back, eyes wide and trusting. "Could I sleep in your room tonight?"

Shade blinks, the request coming at a complete surprise. "Yes, yes you can…"

* * *

Shades looks down at the diary clutched in Snowy Holly's arms. The blackness rolls off of it in warning, daring him to get closer. When he reaches out to snatch it from the other kit, the blackness shirks into said kit, making him cuddle closer to it. "Go to sleep, Tom…" he mutters.

The blackness relaxes, sending a wave of smugness at Shades as if to say, 'He loves me… and soon you and the others will be nothing to him.'

* * *

**Illyarron, the puppetmaster**

**Lift your hands up to the skies**

**Corpses dance beneath us**

**Power flickers within your eyes**

**A warning sign to all**

**Black magic sparks inside**

**Necromancy, a forbidden art**

**That magic that you try to hide**

**You fear that I'll hate it**

**Smile for me, all for me**

**Never fear what I think**

**I don't care, don't you see?**

**Because, I will always love you**

_Illyarron is the adoptive father of one of the characters in the book I'm working on. He's one of my imaginary friends from when I was a child._


	5. Chapter 5

**LunarCatNinja: lol, yeah. I like smug diaries.**

**Tsyilna Llyria: Lol. Thanks, Llyria!**

**Reaper7: You've got to be diffrent sometimes. And honestly, I've always wanted to do this. And they will get stranger, much stranger.**

* * *

**Review please!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Sunset on the Darkness of Daylight

**_Secretly I will rise from the dead_**

**_ and you will plead for mercy_**

**_ then I will kneel in your face_**

**_ and stick my finger in the ashes_**

**_-Asche zu Asche (Rammstein)_**

Snowy Holly wakes up in a good mood the next day; the nightmares had not made an appearance. "Good morning, Shades," he says to the already awake and reading dementor.

"Morning. How was your rest?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Alright." The older kit sighs. "We need to talk about that diary."

The calm, peaceful look on the once-Harry Potter's face falls away, and mismatched eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

Another sigh. 'Why is he always so stubborn? Doesn't he notice what that thing is trying to do?' Shades looks up. "Do you feel it? The blackness, I mean."

"Yes."

"Doesn't it worry you? Don't you feel that it was going to do something bad?"

"I do."

"Then why are you so protective of it?"

"Because I feel like I should protect it. I have to." Determination burns brightly in Snowy Holly's eyes. "I need to. I need to protect Tom at all costs."

"Is Tom more important than your people?"

"No."

"Are you so sure about that?" A growl breaks out of the younger's throat. "Listen to me. You named me your advisor for when you take over for Devourer. Now listen to what I'm advising you!" A tear drop runs from the green eye; Snowy Holly always did hate being yelled at. "Are you listening now?!"

"I'm listening!" Still those arms clutch the diary tighter.

"Please get rid of that thing. It wants to separate you from us. I don't know why, but it does." Snowy Holly looks away, guiltily. "You already knew…"

"Yeah, I know. But it's because he wants to protect me."

"I doubt that."

"You can but I won't." The determination is back. "I'm going out for the day. Tell my teachers that I'm sick or something."

Shades bows his head, knowing when he is defeated. "Alright. Please be careful."

"I will." Then Shades is all alone.

* * *

The wind blows around Snowy Holly who sits in the middle of the black lake, a thick layer of ice holding him up. 'Maybe you shouldn't have done that,' Tom says, feeling worried about the depression leaking out of his companion and freezing his slightly.

"I'm aware. I shouldn't burn any bridges."

'Unless you want to.'

The boy shakes his head. "Tell me a story."

'You know better ones.'

"But I like yours."

'Alright, fine. Once upon a time, there was a little boy who was all alone. His name was Markalis.'

"I like it when you tell me stories about him."

'I like to tell them too. Anyways, Markalis had only one friend, a child named Tom. Tom and Markalis were very good friend and slept in the same room at the orphanage. They had been together for seven years. One day, a man came to tell Tom that he was special, that he could go to Hogwarts because he had magic. But he couldn't bring Markalis. The two boys were distraught. They didn't want to leave each other because they loved one another very much. But eventually, Markalis convinced him to go. So he did and had fun learning magic. Then when the school year ended, he came home.'

"And they lived happily ever after?"

'Sure. Let's go with that.'

"Thank you for the story."

'You're welcome.' The diary fell silent as thoughts of the past overwhelmed him.

* * *

_Arms slipped under his tiny body, cradling him to the creature's body. His soul's pristine, shining white when compared to the torn apart body that bleeds profusely. A mouth hovers over his own, breathing cold air. That mouth descends, and he feels something start to be pulled from him. A soft white light hovers in between the two before being devoured. The body falls to the ground… dead._

Snowy Holly's wakes up on his ice float on the lake, crying. "Not again."

* * *

"He has the book." The other dementors turn, wide eyed, to Shades.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cat says. Shades shakes his head. "Why are you so stupid, Snowy Holly?!"

"Did you try to talk him out of keeping it?" Fall inquires.

"Yeah, and he refused to give it up. If this goes on, I don't think that he'll care about us anymore…"


	6. Chapter 6

**LunarCatNinja: Yeah... they did...**

**Tsyilna Llyria: I don't think anyone was.**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: Yep! It makes me kind of sad that many people don't take a horcrux's feelings into acount, especially the diary's.**

* * *

**I finished typing this up on my computer so I can get started on the My Broken Matryoshka sequal. Then I can work on the next one in this series.**

**Review please!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Heed to the Snow's Whispers

**_Now you are standing by the lantern_**

**_ you have tears in your face_**

**_ you take the fire from the candle_**

**_ time stands still and it becomes autumn_**

**_-Seemann (Rammstein)_**

Snowy Holly smiles coldly at Shades when he finally comes into Transfiguration the next day. Shades smiles back as best as he can, fearful of that dark look. 'We need to talk,' the younger mouths. 'All of us.'

'Alright,' we will then. The rest of the class passes by in cruel silence for the two as the younger's conveniently forgotten his translator. By time it's over, it's been much to long for either of their likings.

The dementors gather in the Astronomy Tower, fear highlighted on their faces at the intense look on the youngest kit's face. Finally when it's become too much, Cat speaks up. "What the hell did you call us here for? What's got you're panties in a knot?

The last comment causes a low growl. ₰I do not where panties. And frankly, I was going to speak up!₰ After a mumbled apology, he opens his mouth to speak. ₰It's Tom, my diary. He's awoken something inside of me. And it's getting worse.₰

"Then why keep the diary?" Bit inquires.

₰No way in hell will I give him up!₰

"Him?"

₰Yes, him. Tom is a boy, obviously.₰

"No need to be sassy," Fallen grumps.

Snowy Holly rolls his eyes and looks down at the diary. ₰You are a pain in my ass, you know that, Tom Marvolo Riddle?₰ Tom gives a sassy remark without speaking, making Snowy Holly laugh. ₰You're silly.₰

* * *

Sitting alone in the dark of a broom closet, Snowy Holly breathes in and out slowly. It's comforting to him in an odd way, much like whenever he finds spiders. It reminds him of the long hours of blissful silence that he had when his old family was away. He needs this so he can sort things out in his own head and figure out what the hell's been going on in there. Before he realizes it, he's fallen asleep.

_A door slams behind him, sealing his fate. He's alone now, something he hates. A soft sigh breaks from his throat, and he sinks to the ground, exhausted from his day. His hand tugs at his hair, pulling the red locks in front of his face. Tom had braided a strand on the right side earlier in the day, a braid that he never wants to take out. In fact, he wants to stare at it and remember his best friend._

_With this thought in mind, he stands up and strides over to the small mirror in their room and gazes at himself. Vibrant green eyes stare back at him, cold and calculating but innocent. Blood red hair frames a pale heart shaped face with that little braid falling down. It's the face that Tom loves, the face of his best friend. "Come home soon," he murmurs._

* * *

_The snow on the ground seems inviting to the boy, and he thinks back on the days when he and Tom would play together because everyone else was too afraid of them. Without his best friend, he's sitting alone, always alone. "Come home."_

_The darkness of a cloud eclipsed the moon, leaving the night lifeless and scary. Tears linger on his cheeks, red and bruised with another black eye. He cries out for God's forgiveness as he lies at the Father's mercy. He doesn't want to die. 'Move! Don't fall apart now! I have to survive.' The monster that caused him to fall to the riverbank stands in the shadows, waiting for the right time to come and finish him off. His eyes close, falling asleep for the final time as the other human walks away. The cloaked creature glides toward him, and just before the boy's life has ended, it devours his soul._

Mismatched eyes open quickly and the owner knows at last what is wrong with him, why Tom's caused him to change. "Markalis," Snowy Holly whispers, looking up at the ceiling. "Markalis Verkehren Tyler, I am not you. So get your blasted memories away from my own."


	7. Chapter 7

**LunarCatNinja: I think you'll like the answer.**

* * *

**Review please!**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Shattered Ice Flower

**_I look for you behind the light_**

**_ Where are you_**

**_ I don't want to be so alone_**

**_ Where are you_**

**_ I look for you under every stone_**

**_ Where are you_**

**_ I fall asleep with a knife _**

**_Where are you_**

**_-Wo Bist Du (Rammstein)_**

After leaving the closet, Snowy Holly goes outside to lake. It's a place of tranquility for him to sort through what he's learned. What he now knows he has to do. A slushy tear falls from his eye. "I have to say goodbye."

Snowy Holly walks up the stairs to the Hufflepuff Common Room after mailing a letter to Voldemort, a heavy heart in his chest. He knows what he must do to keep himself from falling to the memories inside of him. He must give up Tom. He sits down in the chair he's claimed as his own across from the dementors who are waiting for him. Tom lies on the table in front of him and waves of fear leak out of him.

The kit looks off to the side, unable to look at the diary who means so much to both him and Markalis. "You have to go."

'Why?!' Tom asks.

"I don't want to lose myself to Markalis."

'Markalis… is inside of you?'

"Yeah."

'My Markalis… I'm not leaving! I'd rather let my basilisk eat everyone at this school!'

"Basilisk? That's what petrified Mrs. Norris, isn't it?" Shades inquires.

'Yes. It went back to sleep though. But that's hardly the point! I cannot leave Markalis behind again, and I don't want to leave Snowy Holly either!'

"It'll be okay," the boy says, finally looking at the diary. "I'll come see you during the summer. I just can't keep doing this. Until I've fixed whatever is making Markalis want to take over completely… I need to be away from you. But I'll see you soon."

'Who will take me?'

"The other Tom, the real Tom. I asked."

'Has he replied?'

"No. But he will. He'll take good care of you. I promise."

* * *

The school year begins to slow down and get better now that Tom is gone. Snowy Holly's nightmares are less often but Markalis' presence is still within him. The dead boy still calls out for his best friend for the only person he could ever love. In turn, Snowy Holly longs for him as well. And when the year end, the first thing he does is go to Riddle Manor to be with him.

* * *

**I will work on the third in a short while.**


	8. Chapter 8

The third part of the series has now been started. It's called **Snowy Holly III: Icicles.**

Please read it.


End file.
